


Two lovers, Two dreams

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Please do read it uwu, Post SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were once two lovers.<br/>Jade Harley, the girl made out of pure energy and Dave Strider, the boy who was destined for greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two lovers, Two dreams

A solution.

A solution is all they need for their problem.

 

There were once two lovers.

Jade Harley, the daughter of the sun, was made out of pure energy. She shone bright, brighter than any other star in the universe, in space and in existence. Her messy, black hair, flowed down to her waist and her eyes were vibrant green. Behind her pair of round spectacles, she created a little haven in the world. When provoked, she erupted into a flame, still as bright as ever, and defended herself.

Dave Strider, the son of the moon, was destined for greatness. He was troubled, there was no doubt about it. With layers and layers of false egos, he put on a show of semi real bravado, and pushed himself into a little room where he only let in his closest friends and family. His crimson red eyes were hidden behind a thick pair of round shades, concealing everything that gave away the fact he was no more than a calm, stoic child. The blonde burnt holes on the ground when he stood at one place for too long of a time.

Jade Harley and Dave Strider.

They were lovers.

They were lovers scarred by a game. They comforted each other after nightmares, which were lessened drastically as time dragged on.

 

But they were dreamers too.

Jade dreamt of a future drenched in bright lights. And so did Dave.  
But they weren't really the same.

She wanted to explore the world, to leave her mark, and to help others find themselves. She wanted to learn, graduate, and compete. When she closed her eyes, she saw a successful business woman slash scientist slash botanist. The tips of her fingers trembled as she caressed the imaginary, rare plants she found in the middle of the Amazon jungle (it was going to be named after her). She wanted to marry her lover, that was not in question at all, and she wanted to settle down in a cozy home, with Dave and maybe even a child or two, and a pet dog to replace the joy she missed from her long gone dog. She wanted to be the best wife and mother in the world.

He wanted to take the world by storm, to be remembered and treasured, loved and hated. The visions in his mind, to be a recognized celebrity, formed an upward curl on his lips. He wanted to be an inspiration and a sensation, to let his art be seen and his music be heard. He wanted to be the man he always dreamed of, he wanted to be the man his brother would have been proud of. Without a doubt, he wanted to be showered in undivided affection by his lover, and he wanted to return the affection. He wanted to say and do things that would make Jade smile, laugh, and cry out of happiness. The two of them, alone, together, moving forward and letting the earth crumble beneath their feet.

 

And so the two lovers, who were dreamers, realized that they had different dreams.

She wanted children, personal satisfaction and to settle down in privacy.

He felt like he would never have what it takes to be a father, and needed to be a criticized symbol.

But they both wanted the same things too;   
Success.  
Glory.  
To explore the world, travel.  
A bright future.

&

Love.

It dawned upon them that it wasn't going to work out, two determined people, changed and crafted by a game, for a future that they want, but the other doesn't. 

So after long hours of honest talking, the broke up.

Bear with me, reader, it will get better.

 

And when apart, they realized how foolish they'd been. Weren't lovers supposed to share a future together, no matter the dream? Weren't they supposed to work something out, sacrifice, and never give up?  
For the sake of the other, they kept those thoughts quiet. And they gave it a try. 

But they weren't complete with each other. She missed his voice, his warmth and the way he showed her he loved her. He missed her presence, her smiles and the way she showed him she loved him.

And so, they ran back to each other. They were lovers, reunited.

''We can work something out.''

''I'd do anything for you.''

And they tried and tried but it looked impossible. But they never gave up, they just supported each other.

''I'll follow you wherever you go.''

''I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes.''

And so they decided, screw the future, we'll live in the moment.

She used to see the future, and he used to be haunted by the past.

And so they said their vows, one day. She was draped in white, he was draped in black. Their friends and families cheered as they said 'I do'. That night, they were not quiet lovers.

After some time, he started to gain popularity with the media, and she was sent away to other countries by her employer for work.

The two lovers were separated from each other physically. She thought of him every morning when she woke up, and day dreamed of him during work. He was kept awake at night, thinking of her, and couldn't stop secretly injecting little pieces of her, and their love, into his work. They missed each other so much. They maintained contact, voices on the phone, words on the screen, aching to see each other.

But she couldn't take it anymore. She told the company she wanted to be with him. The stocky, burly man laughed at her and said no, and her marriage was doomed anyway, and her 'celebrity' husband was probably sleeping with some way hotter skank. The man ended up in the hospital, broken bones and missing teeth, and the lead field scientist mysteriously disappeared. She had ran home.

He was just sitting there, listening to a song he made. (He titled it after her favourite flowers). He wanted her to come home (he didn't know yet, but she was coming home), but he didn't want to burn out her enigma and ruin her dreams. 

Knock, knock.

''Who's there?''

''Open up!''

He did, and when he did, his lips were sealed with hers, arms clutching onto each other so tightly. 

''Why did you come back?''

''Because I love you.''

The two lovers were showered with kisses and hugs, laughter and cuddles. They shared stories and experiences, passion flaring up.

And so she went to work for a company in the vicinity. She continued her dreams of being a botanist, a physicist. The pay was nothing compared to her previous job, but she didn't care. As long as she could be with him, it was all going to be okay. Their nights and days were filled with each other. He rapped and sung for her, she helped him mix his music. He wore furry suits for her amusement, and she attempted to draw in the style of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff to impress him.

He didn't stop being big, he became bigger. Soon, paparazzi were knocking on their door, following them around, and other celebrities tried to get in the way of their relationship. When Jade received death threats from a fan, Dave threatened to stop his work. Jade never got a hateful message ever again. His biggest hits were about her. But it was too overwhelming for the couple, so they ran away and hid in a big house by the ocean, extra security so they could continue doing their work, working on their dreams. It reminded her of her island.

He made sure there was plenty of land for her to do her gardening, and made sure there was a fancy research facility nearby. She was so overjoyed. But she was confused when she was exploring their new home. Why were there extra bedrooms?

''What?!''

''You heard me right, Jade. I know you want to have kids. And I want to, too.''

He knew he wasn't going to be the best father, but he would try if it would make her happy. Their romantic weekend getaway in Hawaii was filled with lust and love. Once again, they were not quiet lovers.

There, reader, I told you it would get better.

Years later, 10:25 pm.

Two lovers sit by the ocean, hand in hand, with their first born in between them. The child was the product of two lovers, two dreamers. The child took after Dave's hair, and Jade's eyes. Their child was perfection. Dave kissed Jade's forehead as the stars above them twinkled. She smiled, leaning into his touch.

They were dreamers, who learnt to sacrifice. They were dreamers, who learned that even with different dreams, you still could make it work out.

They were lovers.

 

'There were once two lovers.'

That's what I said in the beginning of this story. Then I said;

'They were lovers'.

My sincerest apologies. So, let me rephrase, or rather, continue that.

'And they will forever be lovers, until the very end.'

Jade Harley, the girl made out of pure energy and Dave Strider, the boy who was destined for greatness.

Jade Harley, the woman who never stopped fighting and Dave Strider, the man who never stopped trying. 

They were lovers til' the very end.

 

 

Two lovers, Two dreams. 

One family, One future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be putting anymore fics up until May so enjoy this thing I did uwu.  
> Kudos/comments much appreciated.


End file.
